


Sunrise

by littleheaven70



Category: Footloose (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: A Footloose music video created for Festivids 2013





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grammarwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/gifts).



> Password: glitter


End file.
